A Warm Heart in a Cold World
by TheKittyOfLife
Summary: When Reshiram and Zekrom only expected two children, somehow there were three. The third, a Kyurem, was unwanted in his family. With a loving heart and good intentions, what did he do wrong? Would he ever find a place in this world? Could he ever find a place in his family's heart? One-Shot


A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back, sorry about being gone for a while. Anyways, I've attempted to make this, which is gonna be my most emotional story yet.(imo) Tell me what you think and how you feel about it by leaving a review! If I fail at this it's because I'm still just a child. I'm also murdering the language barrier between humans and Pokemon in this One-Shot, but you can just think of it as telepathy. I'd also like to dedicate this One-Shot to a couple of my friends out there who wanted to read something of mine with feels, you know who you are. Enjoy!

* * *

There once lived a wealthy couple, a Zekrom and a Reshiram. They both loved each other very much, and would go to the ends of the Pokemon world for each other. They lived in a land that wasn't too out of the ordinary, but in a house that was big enough for them to house a good number of guests and still live comfortably. They lived like this for a while, and eventually, there wasn't enough in their life. They loved each other, lived together, didn't have to worry about the human world too often other than the wars and things like that, in which they happily battled together.

After a while, they had nothing new in their life. Every day they used the same routine, waking up, smiling, and spending the day together. Days were becoming like a cycle, and they wanted more in their life, something new. And from that, they decided to have children. They were going to be the most beautiful children ever, and they would be able to share affection together. Raising kids would be a perfect addition to their life, but they didn't consider that things never go as planned.

* * *

 _After _ Months... (Use your imagination)_

"What?! You told us there were going to be two!"

"Well, that's what the x-ray told us!"

"Shouldn't the x-ray be right?!"

"I don't know! Maybe it's a result of breeding between your species!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I don't know!"

The sound of the two yelling in the room was very annoying to Reshiram. She was exhausted from having a third unexpected child, a Kyurem. In her eyes, her children were beautiful. Or at least two of them were. The Zekrom and Reshiram were both tiny and adorable, and she would have hugged them if she wasn't exhausted.

The argument had finally ended, leaving both sides very confused about what was going on. Zekrom finally finished yelling at the Chansey who was responsible for helping with Reshiram's pregnancy.

"Anyways, you have to do something with the Kyurem. I recommend keeping him, because he seems like a nice little one," the Chansey said.

Zekrom tried his best to mask his disgust. "Keep him? Fine, I suppose," he said hesitantly. "Reshi, you ready to go?" He asked, looking at her.

"Does it look like I am?" She responded faintly, desperately needing rest. Zekrom shook his head, but she had already fallen asleep.

"Well, if you can't beat them, join them!" He said to no one in particular as he laid down in a nearby bed that fit him. The children cuddled with Reshiram and soon, they were all asleep.

When they awoke, they were ready to go home. They took the newborn children home with them, and it was an silent flight, with the baby Zekrom riding on his father's back, and the baby Kyurem and Reshiram on their mother's back. Zekrom was evidently thinking about something, and Reshiram respected the privacy of his thoughts.

When they got home, they got them settled into their new rooms and realized that they were already growing. Legendaries mature quickly at a young age, and then their growth is slowed for the rest of their life. When everyone was settled in their room, Reshiram motioned for Zekrom to come into her room for a talk.

* * *

 _A Year Later..._

They were a happy family. They lived in a small house, with just enough rooms for each of them to have one, minus the fact that Kyurem lived in the cupboard under the stairs. He was happy anyways, and enjoyed life. He didn't mind the fact that his parents seemed to favor his brother and sister a lot more than him, because he was the type who looked at the bright sides of life, and ignored the dull ones.

His parents were very nice, and treated their children nicely, except for Kyurem. They called them affectionate names, such as Son, Daughter, Honey, etc, but they only called him by his name. Kyurem. After a while, all he wanted was a sign of affection from them. It didn't matter to him. He loved his life and family, even if they didn't seem to love him.

One day, his parents gave him some heart breaking news. They had important business to attend to, and they were needed urgently. He began to ask them why his sister and brother were going with them, and what he was going to do while they were gone, but they had already left. So little Kyurem was left at home, at a little house that wasn't anything to brag about, with no one to talk to, but nothing scared him as much as the sudden realization that he was ALONE.

So hours passed, and days passed. He had nothing to do except for wait for his next meal time, play outside by himself, and use his imagination. Some days he would imagine him having friends, or going to school, but he assumed that he was in charge of keeping the house secure. After about a week, he found a hobby that actually had a benefit: training. He would practice freezing trees, or conjure his frozen winds for as long as possible without stopping, increasing his endurance. He trained hard for weeks, and weeks turned to months, waiting for his family to return.

He was starting to think that something could have happened to them, like they were killed in a war he didn't know about, or their important business that they had to help with was taking longer, but then he considered his last option.

He was abandoned.

* * *

 _Six, almost seven years later, somewhere else..._

"Mom! Do you think that we should go see Kyurem soon? I'd think he'd start to get lonely by now. It's been like, seven years of being alone for him," Zekrom asked.

"Zek, don't you like this place though? There's a pool, tons of space for you to run around, and plenty of food that you like! Why would you want to go back to that old place?" his mom replied.

"I mean, we don't have to go back to stay. I agree with my brother for once. We should go see Kyurem, and make him a little less lonely," his sister added in.

"How about we go back for a day or two next week?" their father suggested. They nodded. Little did they know that someone had been watching them for months, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

 _Back to Kyurem's Depressing House..._

Every day, he became sadder. Starting to feel really lonely, he began to feel as if no one wanted him. He trained alone. He ate alone. He played alone. He slept alone. He lived alone. Everything he did was by himself. He was depressed, and as the days passed by, he became more depressed. He felt like a slave to his cycle, wake up, eat, train, eat, nap outside, train, eat, train, eat, train, sleep, repeat. He no longer looked at the happy sides of the world, only the sad ones. He finally accepted that he was abandoned.

Over time, he became much stronger. Stronger than he thought was possible. He could freeze up fully grown trees without even putting effort into it. He could hold his icy aura without even noticing. He could freeze himself up for eternity.

But he didn't. He held on to his last hopes, and wished for luck. Wished for him to find a family, people who cared about him.

Although he was strong, he didn't stop training. It was a habit, and habits are hard to break. He had no intention of stopping his routine of training, because if he did, he would have nothing to do but hurt himself in the pain of being abandoned.

After 6 days, he made up his mind. He wasn't getting anywhere towards having a family by staying there, as it was obvious that he was abandoned. The next day was the seventh month that he had not seen his family. He was going to run away in search of a family who would care for him. He had nothing to pack, as he owned nothing but the house his parents left him. He would sleep through the night and leave in the morning.

* * *

 _Morning..._

The first thing he heard was yelling. Vaguely familiar yelling, but the noise was still unnatural to him, going nearly seven months without hearing a voice other than his own occasional yelp from getting burnt by cooking. Another voice joined in on the yelling. This one was completely unfamiliar to him. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and walked outside to see what was going on.

He froze. Outside were his family trapped under a giant net, with two humans next to the net. The humans were laughing at them while they retaliated by yelling, but they were helpless. No matter how many times or ways they tried to break the net, they couldn't escape. He assumed that they were professional Pokemon Poachers.

Kyurem was having a war in his head, a war of confusion. He was trying to comprehend what was going on, as this was the first time in seven months he had to think about a situation with limited time. As the humans reached for the net's handle to start dragging them away, he made up his mind. He formed pure ice in his maw, and fired an ice beam at the him, effectively freezing him solid. He ran at an insanely fast towards the net holding his family, and tore it open as if it was made of string. The frozen human's friend turned to face him.

"Who do you think you are?" the poacher asked angrily. Kyurem looked at him. "Never mind, I don't need to know who you are. What I DO need to know is what you think you're doing!" he said aggressively.

He thought about his wording, and finally opened his mouth. "You can hurt me all you want, you can even kill me, I don't care, but don't even THINK about touching my family!" he said. It came out scratchy, as his voice had not been used often in the seven months that he had been alone for. He didn't look over at his family to see their reaction.

The poacher stood there, thinking about what he had said. He looked at his truck, which held some weird looking items in the back. After a moment, he looked back at them. "Okay, I think I will," he said with a smirk, walking over to it and pulling out a fancy firearm that looked like it would be VERY painful if you got hit by it. He aimed, and as his finger touched the trigger, he was blasted away by a Thunderbolt, effectively knocking him out. Kyurem looked for the source, only to find his father in an attack stance.

After a moment of silence, he calmed down. As he started thinking about what happened, his head started to hurt with sudden confusion. What was going on? Who were those people? Why would his father save him? Did they care? He wanted answers, but he was filled with fighting emotions. Confusion, anger, happiness, but most of all, sadness. He couldn't face his family again. They didn't- no, they couldn't care. It just wasn't in them. He didn't want to believe in his old family again, the one who let him rest his heart in them, only to break it. He didn't want to fall for that trap ever again.

He did what first came to his mind. He began to run. Scared of his family, sprinting away at a steady pace. His father, no, he couldn't call him that anymore. The Zekrom who pretended to raise him started calling to him, calling his name out and begging for forgiveness. He ignored his cries for him to come back, that they made a mistake. He tried everything he could. He made what seemed like empty promises, lies about how they could treat him, and just as he was almost out of sight, he tried something else.

"Son! Please come back!" He cried out. Tears were flowing down his face, finally realizing everything he had done was wrong.

Kyurem froze. Something about that sentence broke him. It meant the world to him, it meant that they could actually care. They could be a family.

He turned around and started sprinting toward the Zekrom, his father, with icy cold tears streaming down his face. The feeling was not new to him, as he cried quite often thinking about his family. Sprinting as fast as he could, holding his arms out, hoping for an embrace, his first one ever.

He accepted it. He hugged his son, the Kyurem that he had ignored all his life, as he bawled into his chest. Stroking his back, crying into him as well. His siblings joined in, hugging their brother, who they were crying for. His mother patted his back and comforted him by singing softly, a lullaby, one that was only sung to his brother and sister previously.

These were all signs that they cared, and they couldn't possibly be lying about this. These were genuine, and it gave him an indescribable feeling. He had a family. He could start a new life, one with meaning, one with friends and loving siblings.

This was how Kyurem found meaning to his life, ended his depression, and started anew. He realized that his life couldn't be any better. He had kind and loving parents who looked after him, and siblings that he could play with, and train with, although they were the ones being trained. His parents and siblings had apologized greatly for what they had done, and they forgot about it like it was nothing. He finally realized that the true meaning to his life was his _family_.

* * *

A/N: Ehh... I just realized that I probably could have made that into a full blown story with chapters and everything... But it's here and I'm too lazy to remake it. Sorry if it didn't make you feel anything, I feel as if it is also lacking some stuff that gives you the "feels". Please, please tell me what I did wrong in the reviews.

Another A/N: Fun fact, I found it easier to write stuff with feels in this chapter when I felt depressed. It just made it easier because, well, when you're depressed you're really emotional. When you convey those emotions the best you can, you get this. But then, the fact that I'm a bad writer also comes in and reks me st0rie verie hArd.

Anyways, have a good rest of your morning/afternoon/night, and I'm sorry for wasting your time by making you read this story.

* * *

 _Pokémon © Nintendo/ Game Freak_


End file.
